Square One, Never Say Goodbye
by vanilla-vanilla swirl
Summary: Words unspoken will always be true. Brittany and Santana on Glee's All or Nothing.


**Title: Square One, Never Say Goodbye**

**Characters: Brittany x Santana with mentions of Sam Evans**

**Word Count: almost 2k**

**Summary: Words unspoken will always be true. Brittany and Santana on Glee's All or Nothing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters but if I did Brittana and The Unholy Trinity would mostly take over it.**

* * *

Santana is no expert in relationships but she knows what she thinks is right for the moment. And at this very moment Brittany needs her.

Sam Evans a.k.a baboon lips, just called her asking for her help with Brittany because she broke up with him. At that time she thinks he must be joking for asking help. Her help of all people, because really how foolish can you get? Sam Evans is a good boy, she gives him that, albeit lame and he just drives her brain straight back to Lima Heights no matter what he does. Still hating Sam doesn't change anything other than rile her up and yeah, she told him so, Brittany will be the one who would break up with him, she already called it months ago.

* * *

Santana finds herself on the Pierce's front door. She doesn't even have to think twice on coming here for Brittany, she thinks she'll always do especially when she needs her the most. She may not have reached out for her, but she knows what a silent cry for help looks like and that's what exactly she is here for, to help Brittany back to her feet whatever it is that needs to be done and whatever it is that makes her act that way. Sam Evans sure knows when he is of no use. So here she is coming to her rescue (not that it is something of valiant for her to do), it is just the only right thing for her to do. Duh. Hot off-broadway choreographer can wait, for now.

* * *

Since the last time she saw Brittany, Santana sees a woman who has constantly evolved by each passing moment but this Brittany is a completely different one, almost not her Brittany at all. When she invites herself to her room for them to talk, Brittany just gives her a nonchalant "okay". Santana insists for a serious talk (funny how she's the one begging for it now) and Brittany just eyes her curiously and eventually she agrees to do so only if she does Fondue for Two with her.

Ah Fondue for Two, Brittany's little YouTube show she asked her to do in her junior year. The show Santana refused to be in to talk about feelings. That one of the many times she refused to even confront and face the inevitable truth. Except now here she is sitting opposite Brittany, the camera focused on them while Lord Tubbington sits next to it. Santana can't help but know that Brittany is avoiding the serious talk. Oh the irony of this situation, she could swear to the heavens that Brittany was once her with the exception that Brittany uses her show as cover, only difference was Santana ran away from it.

Santana patiently waits for her to open up though she's not the biggest fan of getting answers from Brittany out of emotional blackmail that is Fondue for Two. She'll come sooner enough with a little prodding from her. As Brittany is such a soft hearted person though as she caves in to Santana (after she lost it for a little bit there after the Rachel and Kurt question). Brittany tells her something is about to change big time, she nervously anticipates what even it is she's referring to.

Brittany is a tricky person to understand for most people but Santana gets her perfectly. It's part of her charm and that's what draws her into Brittany. Brittany.. Brittany is just magical. She's like that puzzle Santana loves to solve. In a way it gives her the gratification that someone so perfect, perfect to her, is just there by her side all this time. It always amazes her and she'll forever be grateful that she is a part of her life. And just like that she'll always be by her side too. She'll always be there for Brittany. It doesn't matter if she's her girlfriend, her ex-girlfriend or her best friend. Brittany will always have a special place in her heart.

She moves closer to Brittany's side as she tells Santana that she has the opportunity for early admission to MIT. Brittany was right, this changes everything. She listens as Brittany tells her about her fears and concerns as Santana holds her still as she's sobbing quietly to her chest. Santana gets it as she was once upon a time scared of change, she still is to this day but she has learned that she needed to embrace changes. She was glad that at this point in time Brittany is already half way there. Brittany just needs a little push.

She tells Brittany of how proud she if of her. She has always believed in Brittany with what she can do. Brittany is a genius, she has always told her that. She refuses to accept Brittany is anything less than a genius because goddamit Brittany is a freaking genius! She tells her that she needs to go by that all the time and fully embrace her awesomeness, just like she told her too on their junior prom.

Brittany holds on to her as she sobs uncontrollably at this point. Santana still holds her gently to her chest. She tells her everything will be alright and everything is already lining up to her. She tells Brittany she has always known that someone will eventually see her brilliance, the brightest shining star that she is. Brittany will change the world, she has always known that and one day she'll start to inspire people who once didn't believe in themselves. Santana dares align Brittany's name to successful people who failed one too many times in their life but it didn't stop them from being bringing their influence that drastically changed the world. People like Bill Gates, Oprah, Steve Jobs and Walt Disney. Brittany just has to believe in herself just like everyone is rooting for her. Be brave, Santana tells her.

"_Be brave as you are for me. I'll always be here for you, Britt. Always."_

Whatever Brittany decides, yes, Santana Lopez will be here for her. In some way and in any way, she'll be always be there for her Brittany. Mark on that.

Brittany slowly stops her crying as she pushes the tears off her cheeks. As she looks to Santana's eyes with tears left unshed, Brittany can't help but think that those eyes are shining bright for her. Indeed those dark brown eyes of the latina leaves her breathless, those eyes telling her unspoken words of so much more, that Brittany understands that Santana will always have her back and Brittany knows now what she has to do.

She holds Santana's hand as she tells her "Thank you".

_Thank you for always believing in me Santana_.

She has always believed in her and it's time for Brittany to fully believe in herself too.

* * *

Brittany and Santana are at the Mckinley choir room. Both of them can't help but feel for this place. This special place that started it all, that brought them closer together.

_Sophmore year I used to sit in this back row and secretly watch you. I counted the number of times you'd smile at me and I'd die on the days that you didn't. _

Santana feels the nostalgia creeping in her chest, this place has left special imprints of memories she'll always remember for years to come, this very room where one of the best parts of her high school has been spent after all. Brittany for sure will miss this place as much as she sometimes does.

As Santana looks to Brittany, she feels that warmth in her heart, an always welcome emotion that she associates with her. She sees the determined stance in her whole aura, trying to stay strong as she says her goodbyes to her fellow glee kids, her friends through all this time. She sees her break for a little bit as she recounts everyone that is special in the room to her. Special memories and events tied to special people. It's hard for Santana to see her breaking almost as just she was in her room. So when Brittany comes to hug her last, she tells her she doesn't need to say anything because she already knows what it is.

* * *

The New Directions are already performing on stage, a performance Santana enjoys not only because this is her team and her friends but also she knows Brittany is giving the best that she has there dancing and singing with her friends. The last performance for her as a glee club member and she claps and cheers (and maybe tears up for little bit) alongside everyone else especially for Brittany as she is having the time of her life out there. She believes Brittany will have more of those countless times-of-her-life-kind-of-moments in the future.

* * *

Their spectacular performance has ended and sure enough their team won. Santana has eyes only for Brittany just as she has always done on most of their numbers earlier. She couldn't help being drawn to her. As the celebration on stage continues, she watches as Brittany jumps and hugs everyone with joy. She is very much content, happy and proud for her. She thinks she'll always be. No doubt about it.

* * *

Brittany stays back to have some time for herself alone when everyone has left the auditorium. She looks at the vast majority of the place, the empty seats, the elevated stage platform cranes, the side stages, and there looking over Brittany stands Santana smiling only just for her, just as she did smile proudly at her during their victory win earlier. She smiles back albeit weakly as she wills herself to look around the auditorium one last time.

Santana approaches her and holds out her hand for Brittany to take. Brittany stands up to give her a side hug as Santana squeezes her lightly. They hold hands as they walk silently back to everyone else in the choir room.

* * *

Whilst they stand next to each other on the impromptu wedding Mr. Shue and Ms. Pillsbury is having, Santana and Brittany have their moment just like everyone on weddings do. They stand behind the couple that has been through a lot of ups and downs and yet they're still together tight and stronger as they have. They attended their first failed wedding after all, only they didn't come together but they came in with different people. Brittany came with Sam and Santana came with Quinn. Today is a different day though and now they've come together, just as Brittany and Santana, no important labels.

Just Brittany and Santana.

As the lovely couple in front of them exchange their vows, Brittany whispers something to Santana's ear. It is spoken softly, barely audible to the other people around them. Something Santana heard perfectly clear in this beautiful solemn chaos.

"_I will always love you Santana. I'll wait for you just as you've waited for me." _

Santana closed her eyes to savour the moment. The warmth of Brittany's closeness to her side, the way her hand wraps around hers, the feeling of her pulse that almost beat synchronically to hers…

Indeed, all will eventually be right in this world for those who wait. For Brittany and Santana, they all have the time in the world to be together.

_And for now we wait._

* * *

**This came to me after watching the finale. OMFG brittana feels! I always believed that they'd be together when the time is right so excuse my idealistic take on it. In my opinion, realistically Santana needs to explore what it is out there and gosh I kinda want to see it and sometimes I feel like I don't even want to see it. Crazy huh? They throw stuff like one night stands (hello quinntana) and the hot choreographer girl in New York (hello placeholders Sam Evans and hot chick Ryan Murphy wants Santana to serenade in NY). My guess is that would be her storyline next season while we wait for confirmation if Heather will come back. Please comeback! **

**But for now always believe in Brittana! A lot can happen in canon (nasty things tbh) but we have fanfiction, tumblr gif manips, youtube vids etc. Brittana are soul mates and they're meant to be. Whoever tells me they are not are blind and a liar! I'm judging you tbh. **

**Until next time,**

**Buttercarys**


End file.
